Indecision
by Maple Alycia Hood
Summary: Movieverse with G1 characters. Set one year after RotF. A Techno-Organic, tortured by her Decepticon father, in the protective hands of an Aerialbot whose brothers have not yet made planetfall. Can these two stay together, or will her secret divide them?
1. Chapter 1

**A note to my readers: ****This fic may take priority over Infinite White, until I can get the confidence of writing it back again. I just feel something's happened in that fic that's ruined it, and I don't know what it is, so I'm going to start fresh until further notice.**

**Summary: ****A Techno-Organic, half human and half Transformer, tortured by her father and his army of Decepticons, in the protective hands of an Aerialbot whose brothers have not yet made planet fall, and whose comrades have fled the original Autobot base in the hopes of keeping America somewhat safer. Can these two find a way to stay together, regardless of her secret? Or is she doomed to the life of a Decepticon, and to be forced to watch the possibility of her only friend's death? **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The dark room seemed to have a chill in the air, as if someone had left the air conditioning on max and forgotten to turn it off. Or maybe that was just her. Then again, she was quite used to this temperature; she had to deal with it every time she got dragged into this gloomy laboratory. It was like a routine to her. She'd be lying in her room, two of the Seeker trine would come along (typically Skywarp and Thundercracker), she'd start kicking and screaming as she was picked up, they'd knock her out, and she'd wake up in the lab. Nothing ever changed.

Especially not the pain.

A similar routine happened today. She woke up with a gasp, her body cold and sweating. Once realizing where she was, she groaned quietly. Any louder and she'd get shouted at for not being strong enough. Any quieter and it'd be in her crowded, painful head. There was a whir as the nearby microscope transformed into the ever familiar crab-bot. The Doctor. Not to be confused with the TV character. This Doctor was a hell of a lot more mean. And made of metal. But they had one thing in common.

Neither of them were human.

"Now, you've had lots of expervience, so zis shouldn't hurt a bit." His Russian accent commented as he took hold of the syringe on the desk next to him.

"Yeah." She muttered in a disbelieving tone. It always hurt. Nothing the Doctor said would make it less painful.

"…_Decepticon…"_ She heard the voice of her father in the background, presumably talking to one of his minions. She wasn't his daughter anyway. She didn't even have a name. She was merely a weapon, to be used as a way of infiltrating Autobot ranks and tearing them apart from the inside. She never got a choice in the matter.

With one last groan, the needle was injected into her, and an agonizing cry escaped her lips. "Daddy, STOP!"

"_Silicone."_

They tested many things on her. Harmful things. Things that a normal human would probably be killed by. But she was no ordinary human.

"_Saline."_

Her DNA was only half human. The other half was RNA. The Transformer's version of DNA, infused with elements of a human being to create the perfect disguise. When she reached a certain age, she would be able to morph from one form to another. Human one minute. Killer robot the next. The Autobots would never see it coming.

"_Poison._"

But she didn't want to be a weapon. She wanted to be normal, with a normal father, with his normal friends. But that could never happen. She was doomed in this life. She would never know the life of a human being. She would never know true friends. Merely 'allies', in a never ending civil war she had no wish of being a part of. All because of her father's greed and pride, and his desire to defeat his enemies.

Well, she was fed up. She was going to do something. She was going to be free. She was going to turn herself in to the Autobots so they could get an idea of what new threat they were up against. She was going to be free.

But would they trust her? For all they knew, she could be a Decepticon in disguise, trying to infiltrate their ranks and gain their trust. Then again, the torture she had gone through for so many years might just make her burst into tears right in front of them. Would that get their trust?

It would have to. She wasn't staying another minute in this prison.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was late at night. Starscream must've decided he couldn't be bothered with guarding her room because there was no response when she knocked on her door. Carefully, she turned the handle, and opened the door quietly. She poked her head around the door, looking back and forth dozens of times to make sure the way was safe, before she slipped out into the darkness of the corridors.

As she slipped by the door to the control room, and her father's ginormous throne, she heard the voices of two very recognizable Decepticons. One was the commanding voice of her father. The other was the not-so-pitiful voice of Starscream.

"She's a mess, my lord." Starscream hissed quietly, as if he knew she was there. Did he? "What can she do that we can't?"

Her father turned and slammed his foot into the Air Commander, causing him to be sent flying backwards into a wall. She stepped back quickly, into the shadows not marked by the dim light of the room.

"She can infiltrate the Autobot ranks without being subjected to suspicion!" He growled. "Something _you _and your precious _trine_ would fail to do!"

Not wanting to listen anymore, she moved past the door and carried on down the hallway in the hopes of finding the exit. She knew this base inside and out, luckily, so the large doors of the base entrance weren't that hard to find. If only she could make it without being spotted…

"Alert! Techno-Organic has escaped! Unacceptable! Track down at once!"

The monotone voice of Soundwave filled the speakers. Now every single Decepticon on base would be out looking for her! With her inhuman strength, she heaved the doors open, and sprang forward, her bare feet becoming wet on the grass. There was the sound of jet engines being fired up as the base alarm went off. Would she make it?

She sprinted as fast as she could, which was a lot faster than the average human being. But she knew perfectly well that she was no ordinary human. Her legs carried her into a nearby forest. The Seekers would not be able to track her here. Unless they used her heat signature… _Don't be so negative! _She hissed as herself. She'd escape. She'd be free. She would.

She must've been running for a very long time and not realized it. She tripped, and instead of being greeted by grass, she was greeted by concrete. Luckily, she had nanobot repairing systems, like most of the Transformers, which healed the cut she received on her chin. Her eyes flickered upwards as she surveyed her surroundings. It looked like an abandoned airport. Of some sort, anyway. She immediately spotted a jet, positioned just outside of the abandoned building that seemed extremely worse for wear. Though said jet seemed to be entirely spotless. Maybe somebody still came here? She didn't know. But she had to hide somewhere.

She got to her feet and sprinted towards it. Once she was close enough, she stopped and paused to take in the majestic machine. From what her advanced vision could tell, it was a brilliant, scratchless, good-as-new black, with a double stripe (one stripe red, one stripe white) going across both wings and being cut off by the body. An F-15 Eagle, she soon found out. It would have to do, since she didn't want to risk getting squished by a loose part brick if she went inside the building.

Quietly, she climbed onto the wing of the F-15, and dug her fingers underneath the cockpit, prying it open gently. She slipped in and closed it after her. For a few moments she studied the complex controls of the jet. Would she be able to fly such a thing?

She quickly realized she was extremely tired from running what felt like a good few miles. She would have to work out how she would fly the jet in the morning. Her legs curled into her chest as she moved onto her side, trying to fit into the seat. Her eyes slowly slid shut.

Had she noticed the symbol just below the double stripe on both wings, perhaps she wouldn't sleep so peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Light poured into the cockpit. She opened her eyes slowly, and for a minute or two failed to process where she was. Then the incidents of the night before flooded back, and she smiled contently. Her first day of freedom. And she wanted to make it a good one. There would be no more pain now. No more annoying Doctor. No more moaning Starscream. No more pressuring father…

There was a groaning noise as the plane she was in appeared to extent, almost as if it was stretching. She squeaked and curled up, attempting to hide her face. The groaning stopped abruptly. She moved her hands slowly to peek out at the plane's dashboard, eyeing the controls suspiciously. Why had that groan sounded… robotic?

"Um… Hello?" She tried, to see if the plane would respond. There was a pause. A long pause. She thought it had been her imagination when…

"Hi there." A male voice greeted. She jumped, causing her head to smack into the glass window of the cockpit. She clutched it painfully. The plane seemed to wince. "Ohh, sorry, did I scare you?"

She calmed down slightly, assuming this plane wouldn't hurt her. Or maybe it was covering itself up… "O-Only a bit." She stammered, not sure what else to say.

"Sorry about that. I'm not entirely used to human contact." The plane apologized. She was tempted to say she wasn't human, but she didn't want to break this possible friendship before it had even begun.

"It's ok…" She replied, then paused. Perhaps it would do well to act like a dumb human. "Um, may I ask… What are you?"

There was a chuckle before the plane responded. "Name's Air Raid. I'm an Autobot from the planet Cybertron."

She almost twitched. This was… an Autobot? Oh Primus, what if he found out what she really was? _Acting dumb, remember? _She reminded herself. "Where's that?" She asked.

A wistful sigh followed. "Many light years from here." The plane, Air Raid, muttered. She assumed something had happened to it to make the Autobot miss it so much. Or maybe he was just homesick. She would never be homesick. Not in a billion years. Not after what her father and the Decepticons had done to her.

"So what's your name?" Air Raid questioned, snapping her from her thoughts.

_Oh slag. _She hadn't thought of a name. She was just 'her' or 'she' or 'Techno-Organic' to the Decepticons. So what would normal humans, and therefore the Autobots, be able to call her?

"Diana." She replied, then remembered humans had something called 'surnames'. "Diana Tron." Was that too obvious? Would he realize?

"It's nice to meet you, Diana." Air Raid replied with a kind voice. She silently sighed with relief, then smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too." She – no, _Diana_, chuckled. Diana would have to get used to her new name. Perhaps she _could_ get used to it. After all, she was pretty much a 'human' now.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get out, Diana. I need to transform and stretch my legs…" His voice filled the temporary silence. She nodded as the cockpit opened, and Diana slid down the wing, landing gracefully on the ground. The cockpit closed as soon as she was out, and then the real magic began.

Bits of metal shifted on the plane, and it became something much taller and… humanoid. For an alien robot, anyway. Legs began to form, followed by arms and the torso, and finally the head, which had the most vibrant of blue optics Diana had seen. The _only _blue optics she had seen. She was so used to evil, deceiving red optics that she'd never imagined what those of an Autobot would look like.

As she took his new form in, she realized he wasn't entirely black anymore. The only black parts now were the nose of the plane that was positioned behind his head, a large gun-like weapon on his left arm, and parts of armor on his legs. The rest was white, except from a part that draped across his shoulder and down over his chest, which was red, like the Autobot symbol on the black wings on his back.

Air Raid chuckled at her, and Diana assumed she had an extremely amusing surprised look on her face. She quickly made it fade, and smiled up at him.

"What were you doing in my cockpit, might I ask?" The tall Autobot must've wanted to ask her that since he'd woken up to find her there, scared half to death.

Diana paused for a few moments. She couldn't just say she'd run away from her Decepticon captors because they'd been torturing her into infiltrating Autobot lines and splitting them up from within. So what could she say…

"I… I ran away. From my father." That wasn't entirely a lie, was it? "He used to beat me, and I just got so… fed up…"

Air Raid's face turned sympathetic, and he gently picked her up, placing her on the palm of his hand. The metal was cold on her arms, but soothing as well. She brought her knees to her chest, and her chin thudded into the small gap between them.

"Hey." He said, lifting up her chin to make her look at him. "You're safe here. I'll take care of you. Promise."

Diana smiled at that. "Thank you." She replied, moving towards his free hand and hugging the finger that had lifted her chin.

Perhaps this friendship could work out after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, in Diego Garcia, the military organization known as NEST were busy as usual, trying to stop Decepticon attacks on various parts of the world. They'd increased lately, indicating they were looking for something.

What they didn't know was that the Decepticons were looking for some_one_.

"We've been through the AllSpark and the Matrix of Leadership, and there's not much else on Earth that they could want." A black soldier sighed to the tanned, blonde Major beside him.

"So what are they looking for?" The Major muttered, watching as the radar looked around the world for any signs of Decepticon activity.

"It's possible they have created a new weapon." A male voice suggested from behind them. Neither of the soldiers looked surprised.

"And it escaped?" The black Sergeant asked as he turned around – to face a blue and red armored Autobot that was the tallest of his group. He was the Leader of these Earth-stationed Autobots. Optimus Prime.

"Perhaps there is more to this weapon than meets the eye." Optimus pointed out, crouching slightly as he too eyed the radar, as if he was expecting an imminent Decepticon attack. Then again, his senses were much more advanced than those of the two humans below him.

"A Pretender?" The Major questioned, not taking his eyes off the radar.

"Maybe. But we must also assume the Decepticons may have found out about the young Prime… and used the idea to make their own."

The two soldiers looked at each other with slight concern.

"If that's what has happened, then we can only guess she didn't choose to be a Decepticon, and left them." The Major replied. Optimus nodded, and stood to his full height, before walking off down one of the many tall hallways that were best suited for the Autobots, presumably towards the hanger. And the two men quickly found out why.

A signal blipped on the radar. The Sergeant was immediately on a radio. "Decepticon signal detected. Location… Texas." He spoke as calmly as he could, and his voice rang through the halls, to be heard by any soldier in the base.

"And if Texas wasn't bad enough…" The Major grumbled as two more signals blipped just behind the first one. The Sergeant cursed quietly.

"Major." An English speaking man walked up to the Major and Sergeant from the hallway. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are stationed in California, not too far from the Witwicky's residence. They can intercept the Decepticons, if you would prefer."

The Major didn't pause before he nodded. "Alright, send them in. If they can manage to stay responsible…"

The English man nodded, and the Sergeant spoke again, into a different radio. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, three Decepticon signals detected within Texas. Intercept immediately."

Two replies of "On it." sounded in unison, and the comm. was cut off.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She'd just woken up to find herself inside the abandoned base and on some sort of bed. Her eyes flickered around, studying the weak building. It looked stable enough, so there wasn't much chance of it caving in on her. She sat up to get a better view of the scene around her. All of the metal scaffolding was brown with rust, even though it looked fairly stable. The bed she was laid on, however, seemed brand new. Perhaps Air Raid had gone out and gotten a new mattress for her.

Speaking of Air Raid, she noticed he was standing in the doorway of the hanger, looking up at the sky with a stiff body.

"Air Raid?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, his optics clouded with what looked like anger and concern all at once. "I need you to stay in here. I'll be dealing with some other Cybertronians…" He told her, before turning back and walking cautiously out of the hanger door. Diana knew exactly what he'd be dealing with.

_Decepticons_.

Unable to keep herself on the bed, she got to her feet and tiptoed to the door. She only peeked out with one half of her head so she'd be hardly noticeable if said Decepticons looked her way. But what if they used her energy signature to look for her? She was doomed. She was sure of it.

There were at least three thuds of feet landing on the ground as she suddenly recognized the Decepticons that had landed. The Seeker trine! Of all the 'Cons, it had to be those three. She retreated further into the building, but also kept watching the scene playing out before her.

"Well, if it isn't one of the Chickenbots." Starscream growled in a not-so-friendly manner. "Where is she?"

Air Raid put on a mock confused look. "Where's who?" He asked, weapons getting ready to become exposed if needed.

Skywarp snarled as he advanced, but Air Raid was quicker. He dodged to the side and gripped the Seeker in a headlock, landing a punch on his back before throwing him straight into Thundercracker, who grunted as his brother collided with him. Starscream glanced back at the two struggling Decepticons with narrowed optics, before turning back to Air Raid.

Diana giggled at the newly formed Seeker pile-on. A little too loudly. The Air Commander's blood red optics switched to her small form, and he smirked evilly. She glared at him, and retreated back into the building and through one of the many hallways. She heard the heavy footsteps following her, but they were interrupted by a sound of metal bashing against each other, and an indigenous shout of "Don't touch her!"

She ran so hard that the world around her was a blur. Her legs made her body weave around the many corners in an effort to find somewhere to hide. There was the sound of a shot being fired, and a painful roar of anger that sounded like it came from Starscream.

But something seemed to form inside her… spark? It wasn't a heart, so it must be a spark. It was so strange. For some reason, she felt compelled to go to the three Decepticons and return home to her Father. She didn't want that! She'd fought so hard to stop that from happening! She wasn't about to let it take over her systems, especially after all that torture she'd suffered back at the Decepticon base.

The feeling grew stronger as she ran further away. Diana had to stop in what looked like a Med Bay for the abandoned base. She clung desperately to one of the beds, shutting her eyes tightly as the feeling seemed to try and drag her back to the Seekers. Her mouth clamped shut to stop herself screaming, her eyes closing to stop herself from crying. What was happening to her?

It slowly subsided, and she fell back to lie on the cold floor, staring up at the ceiling. The strange feeling had left her breathless, as if it had made her walk all the way across the state. What was this state, anyway? She activated various maps to try and pinpoint her location. Te… Texas? She tested the word on her tongue.

"Texas." She muttered.

Big mistake. There was a metallic growl from the roof, and she swore she saw a red optic peeking through a small hole. Diana shuffled back in an attempt to hide behind the Med Bay beds. Had they found her? But Starscream was busy with Air Raid. Or maybe… _Oh Primus, please…_

A metal hand tore through the roof, and ripped it off. Diana put her hand to her mouth, and curled up, staying hidden behind the beds. There was a confused snarl as she could almost feel the burning optics scan the room for any signs of her energy source. But she'd learned how to cover it up, she remembered. The Seeker wouldn't be able to find her so easily.

A string of foreign and barely audible words sounded after a moment or two of silence, but judging by the tone used, the Seeker was saying something extremely rude. Perhaps attempting to translate it wouldn't be the best of ideas. The only swearwords she knew were all Earth ones, in many different languages. This didn't sound like a language from Earth.

Two similar sounding enraged battle cries filled the air, and she guessed that the two new robots had tackled the Seeker, and were now beating the hell out of him. And judging by the painful yells, they were winning. But where was Air Raid? All she wanted to do was see the black and white jet again. Even if for a few seconds. She needed to know if he was still alive, or if he was injured, or worse.

Diana couldn't help it. Her head poked out from behind the bed. She caught sight of what must have been the owner of one of the battle cries from earlier. She took in his different form; his armor was a shining silver, and the doors to his vehicle mode were bent back behind him, almost as if they were wings of sorts. He looked extremely muscular, for a robot; his 'shoulders' were wider than what she guessed was the average Autobot, and his arms were slightly thicker as well. A silver sword was unsheathed on his right arm as his free left hand was holding the building supports. Had he known she was there?

His bright blue optics suddenly caught sight of her, and he took her in as she did him. His head seemed streamlined, with sharp points facing backwards. His chin was slightly pointed as well, but not enough for him to be much of a big-chinned robot. He blinked a few times, studying her, as if he was curious about who she was and where she had come from to wind up in an intergalactic civil war.

The right hand that originally had the sword sheathed the weapon, and he reached in tentatively. Diana whimpered slightly, curling up again. He immediately froze, an apologetic look crossing his face. His hand extended so it was flat. She peeked out again, looking over it cautiously, then back up at his face. He smiled slightly, motioning with a single digit to come over. Her legs slowly made her stand upright, but her hands still held onto the bed. Should she go with him?

A gray hand gripped his shoulder, and he growled as he was ripped away from the building. Another hand, this time a sky blue color, reached in to grab her. Thundercracker! Instinct took over, and she ran from the room, her super speed skills making her run extraordinarily fast. Almost like a vampire. Diana smiled slightly at the thought. Two of her upper teeth, both about two teeth away from the front pair, were sharper than normal, so they could pass as fangs. And she was pale enough. Even her eyes seemed dark enough to be red, due to the color of Decepticon optics. Would she get mistaken for a vampire now? Lovely.

Her hand smacked onto an emergency escape door, and it promptly flew off its hinges. The same instinct made her run straight for the forest. The sounds of battle echoed behind her as Autobots and Decepticons fought for someone who was no longer in the area.

But where would she go? Her legs could carry her for miles. She needed to go somewhere secluded. Away from civilization, so if the Decepticons came looking for her, they wouldn't harm anyone as they tried to secure her. Whilst she was a Decepticon from birth, the need to keep the inhabitants of this world safe overrided the urge to turn back and beat the living daylights out of the three Seekers. No, she could do that when she had gotten somewhere safer.

Diana, again, must have run farther than she anticipated. She was no longer in Texas. As far as she could tell, she had gone east, just across the border of a state called 'New Mexico'. She had no idea why it was new. Possibly for the same reason as 'New York'. But she knew exactly where she was going.

The Decepticons had talked about a boy who often worked with the Autobots. He even had a Guardian that was one of them. They seemed pretty determined that _he_ was the first to die, rather than Optimus Prime. So she would make them agitated. She would go to the person they hated the most. She would beg him for forgiveness and understanding. She would go to the Autobots and turn herself in.

She would go to California first. That was where the boy was.

Diana smiled happily at her new found goal, and set off towards the American state.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, during her rather long journey to California, Diana had to get some more decent clothes, rather than the plain white t-shirt and black combat trousers that she'd been originally put into. As soon as she could, she slowed to a normal walking pace, and pulled into a nearby clothes shop. She didn't stop long enough to note what shop she'd randomly walked into.

Almost immediately she encountered a problem. She had no money. How would she pay? She couldn't just swiftly steal a bit of money from under someone else's nose. That would be wrong. And anyway, she was striving to be good. Well, as good as a daughter of Megatron's could manage. Which, in the optics of most Autobots, would be decidedly little.

Diana slipped out, and ran in a blur to the nearest bank. With a little hacking, she could get a decent amount of money from one of the machines. She swiftly made sure no one was watching, before gently tapping the screen. A bolt of purple energy appeared and disappeared like lightning, and around one thousand US dollars came out. That was a decent amount, right? She reckoned some of the clothes she picked might be rather expensive.

Back in the shop, her fingers rummaged through the racks, trying to pick out something that she'd like. Diana knew she'd need a hooded jacket that was enough to hide her face but also thin enough to keep her cool. New Mexico, she suspected, wasn't one of the coldest places in the US. Her eyes lit up as she found a velvet-y, dark red jacket with a loose hood. Perfect.

Her eyes also picked out a black tank top with a large, red glittered butterfly imprinted on it, and some boot cut, dark-ish blue jeans. Once she was sure the sizes would fit her, she nodded to herself, and moved to one of the counters. The cost wasn't as much as she'd anticipated, but one thousand dollars would be useful to provide herself with a month's worth of food. Not that she'd be hanging around the city that long.

Diana smiled and thanked the lady behind the counter, before walking out of the clothes shop, and speed walking to the nearest secluded area. She could dump her old clothes in a charity shop, perhaps. Her shoes stayed the same; black Converses with white tips, laces and sole, and 'All Star' written on the back of the white heel in black lettering. The jeans slipped on easily, and the tank top fitted nicely against her body.

Someone must've disposed of a mirror a few yards from one of the houses, because it gleamed in the sunlight, almost blinding her. Diana picked it up, widening her eyes as she saw the girl that was reflected back at her. This was the first time she'd seen herself fully. All she originally knew was that she had dark brown, almost red eyes.

But this was entirely new. Her hair was long and wavy, colored in a jet black that reminded her too much of Air Raid's armor. Her body was slightly slimmer than the average person, but not by much. The tank top and jeans suited her nicely, and the velvet red hooded jacket finished the look as it draped over her arm for later use. This couldn't be her. This had to be someone else. She was a weapon of mass destruction; why would she look like this?

To attract the attention of the boy, perhaps?

Had that been the plan? She would infiltrate the base, get the boy's attention, and split him from the Autobots so he was an easier target? Diana smacked her head as she dropped the mirror. It shattered noisily, but she didn't care. They _wanted_ her to go to the boy. It would endanger him if she even went close to him! But he was the only connection to the Autobots that she knew of. Aside from Air Raid.

Air Raid… where was he now? Had he been killed by the Seekers? Had he been avenged by the silver Autobot and his battle crying ally? She would never know… Diana slumped against the wall of the alley. It was like a piece of her had gone with the flying Autobot. She hadn't even known him that long, yet she was already attached to him.

As if answering her silent prayers, a jet flew over the alley, going slightly slower than normal. Which gave her chance to see the coloring of it. Jet black. Air Raid?

Diana started breathing faster as her super speeding legs kicked in. She followed the jet at roughly the same pace until it came towards a hillside that was big enough to hide him, should he decide to transform. She hid in the patched sunlight of a tree, hands holding the bark gently as she watched him land and change into his true form. His blue optics seemed so full of confusion and worry. Did he feel the same way too? Would he even recognize her?

She slowly walked up behind him as he stood tall, blocking out the sun and forming a large shadow behind him. His hands were gripped together behind his back as he stared up at the sky, almost as if he was missing someone. Perhaps it wasn't who she expected. Maybe he missed someone else. Someone from his planet. Did he have a female partner? Maybe…

Chuckling so quietly that it would've been inaudible to a human being, she tapped his leg gently with his foot. "Who are you moping over?" She teased playfully.

Air Raid's face was pure surprise and shock, and quite humorous. If only she had what humans called a 'camera'. He picked her up and held her towards her chest. "Don't run off on me like that!" He moaned.

"Um, 'Raid… Need oxygen…" She gasped, pretending to be struggling for breath. The Autobot chuckled and loosened his grip slightly, then frowned.

"What are you doing in New Mexico?" He questioned.

Diana paused. What could she tell him? Because 'Oh, I'm going to find a boy in California so he can get me to the Autobots' might not work out very well. "I thought it'd be safer, since it's away from Texas." She tried. Hopefully it would work.

It didn't. "How did you get here so fast?"

Why did he ask so many questions that would get her killed if she answered truthfully? "I hitched a ride."

That didn't work either. "With a stranger?"

Diana rolled her eyes in defeat. "Look, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She sighed, exasperated.

Air Raid smirked playfully. "Try me." He responded. "Miss Techno-Organic."

She visibly winced. He knew. Of course he knew. Starscream would've spat it out angrily. Perhaps he wanted her to be either killed or simply gotten rid of by the Autobots so he wouldn't have to. Diana looked away sheepishly. What would happen to her now? Would he take her to Optimus Prime so he could decide what to do with her?

The flying Autobot moved his free hand so his index finger was once again under her chin and making her look at him. "Hey." He said in a friendly tone. "Just because your Father is a Decepticon, doesn't make you one."

Diana gave him a doubtful look. "What about the other Autobots?" She asked. "Won't they think I'm simply there as a distraction for the Decepticons?"

Air Raid's optics narrowed with strong determination. "They won't. I'll make sure of it." He promised.

She then lightened up a bit. "Who was the silver 'Bot?"

He laughed loudly, and Diana was sure any passing humans might end up coming to investigate. "Sideswipe. Watch him; he won't hesitate to try and get your undivided attention,"

_So he's a ladies… mech._ "So who gave the other battle cry?"

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin brother. An extreme egomaniac. Those two squabble like an old married couple. And they do a slag load of pranks."

Diana giggled at the thought. For some reason, she could picture Air Raid covered in pink paint and glitter whilst Sideswipe ran away with his twin brother, both cackling like maniacs. It was something she imagined them doing. To a number of different 'Bots. Maybe she would like them after all. If all of them were friendly like Air Raid, that is.

"So where are you really going?" He tried, clearly hoping for an answer.

She smiled slightly. "California."


End file.
